Dyskusja forum:Turniej
Tylko że jak, za przeproszeniem oni będą się mieli bić? Co, że niby Ci, którzy stworzyli postaci będą opisywać ich ataki? Nic nie kumam. Można było zrobić głosowanie, czy byłby turniej czy nie. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Już ci tłumaczę. Teraz w pierwszej walce, będzie opisane starcie lub pojedynek (jak wolisz) Deamoona z Metarionem. Tak będą walczyć. Jednakże walka ta nie ma żadnego wpływu na opowieści, zdarzenia czy na samych bohaterów. I tak, admini będą opisywać walki wg stylów, opisów czy drobnych wiadomości związanych z danym mockiem. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:20, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) A kiedy można się będzie zgłaszać do walki? Buhahahaha!!! Będzie wyrzucanie przeciwników w powietrze i miażdżenie istot! Banderwil the Destroyer Pierwsza walka, jak jest napisane, będzie w niedziele ok. 16. Zobaczymy czy ten pomysł się sprawdzi jeśli tak, to od niedzieli można będzie zgłaszać swoim kandydatów. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:32, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Żeby nie było, ja jestem od nadzorowania poziomu zawodników. Więc zapomnij, że Banderwil będzie walczyć z np Toa Vezok999 16:58, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Spokojnie. Ja wiem, że walki mają być równe. Aczkolwiek Banderwila mógłby pokonać Toa, tylko najpierw musiałby się znaleźć taki kozak. Banderwil the Destroyer Hmmm, gdzie mamy a) zgłaszać swoich b) obstawiać, kto wygra tzn. głosować kto wygra? The Champ Is Here!!! 17:17, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Zgłaszać będziecie mogli po niedzieli w specjalnym nagłówku na stronie forum. Obstawiać możecie, ale to nie wpłynie na samą walkę--Guurahk 17:38, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Robimy zakłady bukmacherskie :D? Vezok999 17:40, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) A za co będzie się obstawiać? Może za... Widgety? Każdy będzie miał określoną ilość Widgetów. Jeśli wygra zakład, otrzyma więcej, a jeśli przegra, no to wiadomo (to tylko propozycja) Banderwil the Destroyer Jakbyście chcieli zakłady to admini nie mogli by startować, wiadomo dlaczego. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:31, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Choć to dobry pomysł to Kopaka ma rację. Chyba, że admini byliby bukmacherami, a gracze dostawaliby każdy po 50 widgetów na start.--Guurahk 19:34, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) To może przydielicie każdemu po ileś widgetów? The Champ Is Here!!! 13:16, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Zrobimy to jeszcze dzisiaj--Guurahk 13:41, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Coś nikt nie chce obstawiać. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:41, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) A jaki jest limit forsy? Ile możemy obstawić? The Champ Is Here!!! 16:26, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) 50. Przeczytaj dział "obstawianie" Vezok999 16:32, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) No akurat o limicie nic tam nie ma. Błashahaha. The Champ Is Here!!! 16:38, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) 50- suma początkowa, limitu w ogóle nie ma Vezok999 16:40, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Już niedługo się zacznie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 12:40, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Ekhem. Już powinno się zacząć. Ale to zależy od tego, kto jak ma ustawiony zegarek. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:59, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy następna walka? I co ważniejsze: kto będzie walczyć? Banderwil the Destroyer Masz odpowiedź :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:07, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) A gdzie ten nagłówek, pod którym można zgłaszać do walki postacie?Banderwil the Destroyer Spokojnie. Będzie, tylko jeszcze chcemy wybrane przez adminów. Będzie walka Dehu vs Idost, później ostatnia wybrana przez nas, a dalej to już wy będziecie wybierać wojowników. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:34, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Tak, ustalamy ostatnie szczegóły i oswajamy społeczność z walkami ;) Vezok999 19:36, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Hej, a będą jakieś konkretne rasy do Turnieju? Bo wiecie, chciałbym tu dać MB. Banderwil the Destroyer Można zgłaszać już swoje postacie? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 05:24, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Kto wybrał Dehu?--Guurahk 13:17, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy wolno zgłaszać? Kiedy wolno zgłaszać? Ja bym dał zębacza mojego giganta xD. Minotaur111 16:11, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) acha zobaczyłem Banderwila ciekawe czy zębacz dałby rade ale w każdym razie jak będzie ich walka zębacza podrasujęMinotaur111 16:34, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Jak powiedział niedawno pewien mędrzec: "To mają być walki postaci, takich, które walczą tak jak w normalnej historii, nie bitwy postaci robionych specjalnie do tego celu, lub zmienionych tylko po to, żeby odnosili sukcesy." Banderwil the Destroyer Coś na początku października. Dajcie nam to trochę ogarnąć. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:43, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Dehu będzie walczył jako Toa? The Champ Is Here!!! 13:52, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Tak Vezok999 13:56, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Zróbmy walke gigantówMinotaur111 15:26, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy walka Dehu vs Idost?? - Furno Blood